bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Eleventh Division/Archive 1
Junk Trivia "It's notable that the 11th division has a special organization that differs significantly from that of the other 12 divisions of the Gotei 13. For example, the Lieutenant is one of the youngest Shinigami in the Gotei 13 (if not the actual youngest), the 4th Seat (Yumichika) is 5th seat because he can't be 3rd seat (as his friend Ikkaku is) and "4 sounds awful", so there is no 4th seat. The captain (Kenpachi) is the only captain among the Gotei 13 that hasn't achieved Bankai and doesn't even know his zanpakuto's name. The 3rd seat (Ikkaku) is the only member of the division to achieve Bankai. Also, in the Anime presentation of the divisions (the 3rd Bleach ending video), the 11th's last picture, usually reserved for the Captain and the Lieutenant, shows the whole division. This may have lead people to think that there is no real organization, and that the division is a single cohesive unit." There are so many things wrong with this trivia. I'll start with the most basic one - it is far, far too long for a trivia point. Also, we don't know how old Yachiru is (or most other characters for that matter). Too much speculation. --Yyp 12:01, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Yumichika's Seat "The Division has no Fourth Seat even though the 5th Seat, Yumichika Ayasegawa is technically qualified for the position. However, he chooses to be the Fifth Seat because he can't take the position of Third Seat, leaving a vacant position that won't be filled as nobody is more qualified than him within the division short of the first three seats." Nobody put the reason why Yumichika doesn't take the 4th Seat, and instead take the 5th. Even if is estated in his own page, I think the "he like the number 3 (in japanese "三") but takes the number 5 (in japanese "五") since they are likely" ''should be in this page also. SuikoRyos (talk) 10:59, August 23, 2010 (UTC) The 8th Kenpachi It's official, we know at least some info abouth the 8th Kenpachi. http://imageftw.com/uploads/20120428/002.jpg http://j-books.shueisha.co.jp/book/images/book184/chara2.gif '''She' will appear in Bleach: Spirits Are Forever With You. Her name is Azaki Kenpachi, and that's an actual sketch from Kubo. This, by the way, is supposed to be completely canon, so says Kubo. It says that she is guilty of high treason, and that she disappeared/went missing. --Black Butler94 (talk) 20:49, October 19, 2012 (UTC) :Its not canon and Kubo never made such a statement. The novel has already contradicted canon material.-- Succession Since Unohana is still alive, shouldn't we change that rule about Kenpachis killing their predecessors?--Xilinoc (talk) 00:44, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :Please be patient for the moment we just want to wait for confirmation on certain things before jumping right in!! ::Mkay.--Xilinoc (talk) 00:53, December 13, 2012 (UTC) 1st Captain? Should Unohana really be listed as the first captain of the squad? It's unconfirmed if she was, and the idea of the 11th Division Captain being a Kenpachi could have been introduced after she left that title. Being Kenpachi doesn't necessarily mean being the captain of the division, it just means being better with a sword than anyone else. Kamikaze839 (talk) 14:01, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :I removed it. Until it is stated that Unohana was actually a part of the 11th division, we will not add it.-- ::Yeah thanks, I was wondering why someone added it up there without any actual confirmationKamikaze839 (talk) 15:41, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Trivia for 2nd Kenpachi "Since killing the previous captain is a requirement to become the division's captain, it is unknown how the 2nd Kenpachi gained its rank since Unohana was still alive for quite some time." Gerronix13 (talk) 21:32, March 27, 2014 (UTC) :To my knowledge, we don't know when that rule was implemented. It could've been set in place by the 2nd Kenpachi, after Unohana left, for all we know. So that trivia is kinda speculative in that regard.--Xilinoc (talk) 22:16, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Yumichika's Kidō expertise Should we make a mention somewhere that Yumichika is a Kidō Expert despite the 11th division's anti-Kidō attitude? Maybe under "Trivia" or the "Special Duties" section, to note out the irony, and that Yumichika is not criticized for it? Yatanogarasu (talk) 05:14, July 23, 2014 (UTC) :If I recall correctly, the division only has an unspoken rule about Kidō-type Zanpakutō; though they specialize in Zanjutsu, there's nothing preventing them from learning Kidō. On top of that, the previous chapters marks the first time in the manga that Yumichika has used Kidō period, and we didn't even see Ikkaku react to it. A little speculative to claim that no one criticizes him for using it. Hope that helps.--Xilinoc (talk) 06:27, July 23, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah, thanks. Yatanogarasu (talk) 21:25, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Yachiru listed as unknown I feel that we should change Yachiru's status to unknown because of the fact that she has yet to reappear after Zaraki released his bankai ... and due to the fact the he was still worried for her before they traveled to the spirit kings palace.--Use my body to summon the gate of creation 13:19, October 27, 2015 (UTC) :Well, nothing's really happened after Kenpachi released his Bankai because it hasn't happened yet and never will happen.--Xilinoc (talk) 13:50, October 27, 2015 (UTC) ::Sorry i meant shikai not bankai and i feel like it may happen ... he will come back with kurotsuchi and release it in teh final battle with Haschwalth to allow ichigo to go and take on yhwach --Use my body and summon the gate of creation 16:21, October 27, 2015 (UTC) :::But i do think we should still change Yachiru"s status to unknown because we have no idea where she is at teh moment as far as we are concerned she was a manifestation of Zaraki's reitsu ... which i doubt but still ... and when she noticed that he released his shikai that she was not needed --Use my body and summon the gate of creation 16:34, October 27, 2015 (UTC) :Despite that not being a likely outcome seeing as it takes 10 yrs at least to gain bankai without help and even more time to master. Zaraki just got his shikai. Plus his body is messed up severely and he is missing an arm. He isnt come back at all in this story. Thats a more logical point to make then the widely fantastical assumptions based on fan want rather then whats happening in the story. Much like nobody was there but ichigo to fight Aizen this idea that others will be there are required is without merit. Also if you dont something then you probably shouldnt say it cause when its something like that it ruins your logical point cause it puts in question your credibility that you would entertain that based on nothing. Yachiru is missing but thats not really story relevant and we dont know if thats a serious point, there are many shinigami that are missing.-- ::alright can we ignore the fact that i put bankai instead of shikai, i typed the wrong thing last thing i am going to say is that ichigo obtained his bankai in a signficantly less time than 10 years, doesnt matter if he is the main character, plus zaraki is in a hybernation state he could very well communicate with his Zanpaktō, plus teh squad 10 captian and two others came back as well and i am pretty sure they were "dead" ... at least thats what i got from it. But i am more curious about yachiru ... she is always by zaraki's side and please tell me what did i say that ruined my credibility ... i am saying she is a manifestation because of the fact that she apparaed to zaraki and was not afaraid of him nor his sword --Use my body and summon the gate of creation 13:07, October 29, 2015 (UTC) :::You bring no referencable evidence that hints that Yachiru can be the sword. Being unafraid of Zaraki and his Sword is a an extreme stretch to even hint that Yachiru is the manifestation. Since when does a person's courage = Zanpakutō manifestation? It doesn't make any sense. Yachiru became unafraid simply because in her district, slaughter is a fairly common occurence to the point where she has become desensitized to it. There is nothing to link Yachiru's courage to Zaraki's Zanpakutō. ::::I am not saying that it is his Zanpakutō it is my theory ... for my self and whether you think that is right or wrong i dont particulary care ... because she has alwayse had soo much faith and such ... although i could be confusing that with a father figure type of love, so thats my fault for confusing that but i still dont think it is necessary to just brush her off like that --Use my body and summon the gate of creation 14:26, October 29, 2015 (UTC)